Kiss Me, Bruder
by Hugs.Are.My.Drugs
Summary: Ludwig is sitting at home alone reading the boring newspaper. Gilbert comes home drunk as usual. Shonen-Ai happens. KESESE WARNING: GUY x GUY. GERMANCEST. Just cuteness and kissing. Rated T for fun guy x guy stuff. Review if you liked it :


_A/N: hehe well I should be writing my other story, but seriously i felt like writing this. One shots are so easy to write. It gets quite hard for me to update stories. This is Germancest. :3 and there is fun and delicious kissing. Be warned. ALSO- I have horrible grammar. and i had no one look over this, So don't kill me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own hetalia. If i did, this would definitely be an episode. _

* * *

One Shot:** Please Kiss Me**

**xOxOx**

A certain young man sat on the very end of the couch in his living room. Newspaper in hand, his azure eyes read the black and white paper.

The Headlines weren't that interesting today.

The blonde haired teenager sighed and scanned yet another page of the unappealing newspaper.

There really wasn't much to do at his house.

His brother was often out with his friends while the other boy stayed home and did nothing.

His friends did show up sometimes, though. Feliciano and Kiku would come over, wreak some havoc, and leave a couple hours later. Sometimes they would spend the night and Ludwig would at least have some company for a while.

The German teen, Ludwig, flipped through the newspaper until he got to the property section.

'_Maybe Gilbert and I should move somewhere closer to our friends.._.'

Just then he heard the front door swing open to reveal his obnoxious brother, Gil.

He stumbled towards the living room, tripping on several random items in his path from the doorway. His brother always yelled at him not to leave so much of his stuff on the floor, but Gilbert failed to listen and once again tripped on a pair of shoes that laid in his way.

He finally made it into the living room and leaned against the couch's arm chair, leaning over and trying to see what his brother was reading.

"Heyyy, Bruder, whatcha doin'?" he slurred.

Ludwig was unsure if that was just his normal speech or if there was something wrong with him.

Blue eyes closed in slight irritation.

"Leave my alone." He said, flipping another page of the uneventful newspaper.

"Come on, West~," The older of the two, although shorter, leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear ", Let's drink some beer~!"

Ludwig cringed and glared at his albino brother.

"It already sounds like you've had enough drinking for one day."

The silver haired boy pouted, stood up straight, and tried to walk around his brother to sit on the couch.

He then stumbled over Ludwig's stretched out legs and effectively fell upon his brother's lap.

The blonde haired boy blushed, placing his newspaper lightly on the arm rest.

"Kesese~" The albino laughed, squirming around on his brother's lap, making the other boy quite nervous ", What are you doing underneath me, Bruder?"

Ludwig's faced turned a darker shade of red as he took hold of the back of Gilbert's collar and lifted him off of his lap.

"Kesese~,Weest~, What are you doing?"

Ludwig's strong arms held onto his brother's shirt and placed him down so he sat next to him, rather than on top.

Gilbert plopped down beside him and pouted to himself.

"You should stop being so mean~."

Gilbert sat still for likely only one minute before latching into his brother's arm.

Ludwig snarled, still trying to read his long forgotten newspaper.

The albino boy rubbed his cheek against the toned arm and dropped his hand lower to grab hold of his brother's.

Ludwig struggled to pull his arm away.

An irritated sort of smile appeared on the blue eyed boy's face as he once again tried to focus on the paper in front of him.

Gilbert was much to intoxicated to be phased by his brother's irritation.

"Kesese~, Your face looks funny~!"

Gilbert chuckled as he proceeded in pulling the newspaper from his brother's hands. He tore it from the strong grip and threw it to the floor.

"-Hey!"

Before he knew it, Gilbert was straddling his hips, causing Ludwig to officially lose his cool.

"What are you doing!" He yelled, while being pulled into a bone crushing hug but his smaller big brother.

He waited for his brother to pull back and when he finally did he noticed the small drops of liquid staining his shirt.

"West~!" The albino sobbed, clutching his brother's wrists ", Do you not love y-your big Bruder, huh?"

Ludwig sighed, finally releasing his frustration, and brought his hand up to rub the tears from his brother's crimson eyes.

'_He should know I don't like showing affection.._.' Ludwig sighed once again for the millionth time.

"Don't cry, Gilbert." He soothed, awkwardly patting and rubbing the other boy's back.

The pale boy looked up from his stare at his brother's broad chest and finally seemed to calm down.

"Okay..but..Give me a kiss, please?" he asked, with a small smile tugging on his mischievous lips.

"W-what?" Ludwig exclaimed.

His eyes opened in surprise as he quickly averted them from the crimson ones staring at him.

"Please~." His eyes pleaded as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck and slid himself even closer to the toned body of the blonde. ", I'll get off of you..."

Ludwig contemplated his options and finally gave into his brother's pleading.

"Fine." He placed one rough hand on the back of his brother's head as he leaned in a gave him a soft kiss on the forehand.

Gilbert gave a small cackle in response but still sat in the same spot.

Ludwig grew slightly irritated. " What now, Gilbert?" He said ", I gave you your kiss, now get off of me."

Gilbert's innocent smile suddenly turned mischievous as he leaned closer to Ludwig's face. He rested his forehand off that of his brother's and slowly brought his arms to wrap tighter around the other boy's torso.

"You call that a kiss?" He growled, moving his lips to press lightly against his brother's neck. " I thought I taught you better than that, you little brat."

Ludwig blushed and looked down, forcing his brother to move away from him slightly.

Gilbert smirked up at him and slowly brought their lips together.

The other boy kissed back slowly, slightly unsure.

The albino nipped at the bottom lip, begging him for entrance.

The blonde boy finally let him in ,hesitatingly.

They hadn't kissed a lot in their lifetime, Ludwig's first and only kisses being his brother, other than the small kisses from Feliciano.

Although he certainly learned a lot of Gilbert, he was still pretty shy about showing certain affection.

The older brother brought his arms up to wrap around his brother's neck as he deepened the kiss, pulling them chest to chest.

Their tongues moved together as they both held onto each other tightly, almost as if they would disappear if they ever let go.

They parted slightly, Ludwig gasping for breath as his brother pulled him back in again.

Azure eyes were once again shut as the young man's lips were caught.

He moaned into the kiss and brought his arms to tightly hold on his brother's hips.

Gilbert smirked as he pulled away from the kiss. His breath was jagged as he whispered into his little brother's ear.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Ludwig."

The former blushed as he replied to his brother in a soft whisper ,"Ja, ich auch..."

Ludwig could feel him brother go limp in his arms as he finally let go on his strong hold on him.

'I guess he fell asleep...' Ludwig sighed to himself and picked up his brother.

Gilbert's arms squeezed around his neck as he snuggled into his brother.

Ludwig blushed and held albino against him, Gilbert's legs hung at his sides.

He carried him through the living room and down the hall to his secluded bedroom.

Ludwig cringed at the mess on the floor and candy wrappers all over his desk.

He sighed as he struggled to walk across the room and still have a tight hold on his brother.

He placed him gently on his bed as he heard a soft mumble from the other's lips. Gilbert immediately curled up as his back hit the mattress.

Ludwig smiled slightly.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his slicked-back hair.

"You constant carelessness worries me, Bruder..."


End file.
